trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
The Time Eaters
The Time Eaters are a faction Trefoil Academy is currently not allied with, but they are not enemies. There are some Trefoil staff members who are in the Time Eaters. The Time Eaters are also called the Death Eaters, but in this book they will be called the Time Eaters. One way to tell if someone is a Time Eater is if they have a symbol of a snake coming out of a skull on their wrist and/or inside forearm. This symbol is called the Dark Mark. They also have a new symbol that has yet to be discovered. Current State and Agenda The Time Eaters believe Lord Voldemort is dead, and without him terrifying pureblood families into his service, the Time Eater movement lost many supporters over the years. Bellatrix Lestrange now leads the Time Eater purist group. They were purists willing to fight, but not knowing what to do without a leader. As a result they flocked to the Westgaards before Bellatrix Lestrange could take control of the Time Eaters in her master's place. Known families to support the Time Eater cause include the Lestranges, the Carrows, the Dolohovs, the Crabbes, the Malfoys, the Goyles, the Blacks, the Macnairs, and the Sewlyns. Sources estimate the remaining Time Eaters are growing in number. The Time Eaters’ agenda is the domination of Purebloods in wizarding society. There has been dissent among The Time Eaters recently, specifically between the different generations of members. Many younger Time Eaters have pushed for Bellatrix to expand the power of the Time Eaters, claiming that they needed to mark the time for The Time Eaters to return to their former glory. Rumors have been circulating that many Time Eater posters have been vandalized in the last month. The Time Eaters have fewer resources than they used to have. Bellarix During her days in Azkaban, Bellatrix thought only of the Dark Lord and feels betrayed by him, she believes she was Voldemort’s most loyal follower, any suggestion otherwise will cause a strong reaction. To revive Voldemort a horcrux could be helpful, and we know where they are and currently, Bellatrix does not know about the horcruxes. Make sure to be cautious what information you may choose to share. Bellatrix may be slightly insane after her time in Azkaban but she can still be reasoned with. Bellatrix will go to great lengths to protect those she considers to be “hers.” Narcissa Malfoy is Bellatrix’s sister. They have stayed relatively close over the years and would watch each other's backs. Bellatrix will have very specific demands if you try to win her over, be prepared for that. Bellatrix can be an impulsive person, you need to quickly convince her you are useful or you will lose her interest, and she has always been a trickster, so you must be cautious around her. The Time Eaters can be a tough group to reason with, but their goals are very clear, so anything that furthers those goals would be of interest to them. Trust must be earned, dark wizards are no exception to that. Potential Allies '''Bellatrix considers the Muggles to be the greatest threat to the Wizarding World. Due to a mysterious incident, many Time Eaters have escaped from Azkaban Prison before the prison was destroyed by the Westgaards. Many Time Eaters scattered after the Azkaban breakout, but a friendly owl may find them and lure them out. Bellatrix won’t immediately approach Trefoil, you may need to approach her first. While the Time Eaters’ goals may not line up with Trefoils, sometimes temporary alliances can be made for mutual gain. The Time Eaters would be very interested to know the whereabouts of certain individuals. Bellatrix has decided she is a Queen. Bellatrix values '''loyalty and power. Peter Pettigrew’s whereabouts are currently unknown to the Time Eaters, be we know where he is. If rumor gets out that Trefoil has knowledge of the future, certain individuals may be brought out of hiding or lured in to find out more. Information is power. Power is everything. Most adults find children “immature” and “incompetent” so you must prove otherwise. The proof is in the pudding. Or magic. Either way, proof is important in convincing others of your sincerity. Most people leave a location once they have what they want, keeping someone in that place can be difficult. Bellatrix and Queen Bellatrix Rumors are floating around of a young woman who bears a striking resemblance to Bellatrix. A young Bellatrix has been seen gathering support. When Trefoil time traveled, Bellatrix met herself in the past. The nickname for the younger Bellatrix with the Time Eaters is Babytrix. There are, in fact, two Bellatrix’s that both go around interacting with others. Recently, younger Bellatrix has been talking to the Academy more. Bellatrix considers Muggles to be extremely dangerous and volatile, and the Time Eaters’ new mission is centered around protecting the Wizarding World from the Muggle threat. Bellatrix has been acting more crazed and paranoid as she gets older. Queen Bellatrix is convinced that she is “running out of time.” Bellatrix blames the Muggles for the shrinking Wizarding population. Bellatrix has been seen having secret meetings with Vale the Fae. Time Eaters and Trefoil The Time Eaters seem to be very interested in Trefoil students. Bellatrix and Trefoil have known each other for a long time. She might be a little crazy, but at least we know her and what she’s capable of. It will be hard for her to trick us. Can we say the same for some of the other factions? They have noticed the interest in a certain artifact from other factions, and have started gathering information as well. The Time Eaters currently control a shard. But with the turmoil within the ranks of the Time Eaters, who really wields its power? The Time Eaters also know about the muggle who stole the Mirror of Truth. Category:Faction